New World Cookies
by Amber Mushi
Summary: Amy is hungry and wants some cookies. But there are no cookies in the castle! Being a Gothic Lolita vampire has never been so hard.
1. WHAT?

Disclaimer: The following fic may not portray vampires in their often-imagined sparkly glory. Also I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>New World Cookies<strong>

Ch. 1 – WHAT?

* * *

><p>"Um…so why are we vampires again?"<p>

Amy was confused at the information being presented to her by Raphael. This was not the only time she had been thrust into a situation in which she had no idea what was going on. Her speedy adoption and sudden rapier training that her foster father had put her through by breaking into her room every morning as he attacked her until she learned to adequately defend herself had been strange but this was something entirely new.

Raphael was feeling the shape of his teeth with his tongue. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself, but it seems it had something to do with the evil energy emanating from that evil sword. I must have gotten infected which caused this infection and subsequent evil transformation."

"But that doesn't even make any sense! Why would that turn anybody into a vampire?"

Raphael shrugged. "I don't know what was in that sword."

"You couldn't think to use protection?"

"I assure you, that was not my primary concern. It might have had something to do with the whole creating-a-new-world-for-my-loving-daughter-and-me thing I was already working on," Raphael said icily.

"Was turning yourself and your daughter into a couple of undead freaks also in your plan?"

"Amy, I understand that you might be a little upset but you have to look at the positives! Super strength! Super speed! And my word, these new teeth will be splendid for cutting meat and flesh!"

"They're called fangs, dad! Don't grown-ups know anything these days? Ugh!" With her hands folded across her chest, Amy stormed off in annoyance at her foster father's lack of knowledge of mystical monster anatomy.

"You better get used to it young lady!" Raphael shouted after her. "It's not like you're going to age or anything!"

* * *

><p>Later, Amy furiously paced around her third room in the castle. It was her favorite room for pacing. Something about the drab stone wall helped the mood when she was angry and wanted to pace around the room. Eventually she would usually calm down enough to go to her first room where would ruthlessly stab a few dummies and then go practice her ruthless catchphrases in her second room in front of her mirror. Ruthlessly.<p>

The news that she had turned into a blood-sucking, non-aging, ultra-powerful creature did not bode well for her. She wanted to mature into a more womanly figure before being stuck looking the same for a few hundred years. She sighed in disappointment, her anger slowly subsiding with the pacing.

"Ha ha! Time for new world!" she heard Raphael say downstairs. She rolled her eyes. That was all he talked about these days. He was obsessed. But as tiring as it did get sometimes, she did appreciate his efforts once she realized that all his endeavors were truly for her alone.

She sat down and started to brush her hair. _Although, this turn of events might mean that he's growing closer_, she thought. Despite this setback in Raphael's plan, she was suddenly overcome with a longing to help him in some way. And then it came to her. Cookies.

After her father would undoubtedly do what he promised in creating a "new world," she wanted to be there with something to greet his success. And everyone loved cookies. Also, she was hungry. In fact, it was mostly because she was hungry. Not to mention, the thought of the whole affair sounded so darn adorable.

She made her way downstairs, emphasizing the sound in her steps to show her father that she was still upset about their life-changing transformations. She had calmed down and was no longer angry but she saw no reason to let him know that. And it would ruin the surprise of delicious cookies.

"I'm going out," she announced.

Raphael frowned. "Right now? Where? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's…" Amy looked at the giant clock shaped like a bunny that ominously hung in the main hall which could be seen from anywhere. "…six o'clock."

"In the afternoon," Raphael added tersely. "It's very late and young girls like yourself should not be out late at night."

"Uh…dad, did you forget?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "The whole vampire thing?" Amy said exasperatedly throwing her hands up.

"Oh…right. Well, at least take one of those worthless servants with you."

"Why? I don't need to be accompanied everywhere I go! I'm ** years old for crying out loud which may or may not be old enough to be left unsupervised!"

"I'm done discussing this with you. And that is final!" he scolded. "Servant! Come here!"

A green-haired maid appeared at once and bowed her head.

"Uh…" Raphael struggled to remember her name.

"Marienbard, sir."

"Oh yes. I'm surprised I forgot seeing as that is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. Not to mention the terribly unnatural hair color and strangely humongous eyes. I mean, what happened there? To be honest, I'm irritated just looking at you."

"What is your wish?" Marienbard said politely, ignoring the insults.

"Watch over Amy as she goes to do…whatever she's going to do."

Marienbard bowed again. "Yes, master." Raphael walked away to do more plotting for his new world.

Amy went over to the green-haired maid. "Lean over," she commanded.

Unquestioning obedience being one of Marienbard's best qualities, she did as she was told.

"I mean, seriously? Marienbard? What deluded parent thought that would make a good name?" they heard Raphael saying, his voice growing more distant. "In the new world I'm creating, anyone with a name as ridiculous as that shall be disposed of immediately. I suppose everyone will die in the end," he mused after reconsideration. "But all the Marienbards shall go first!"

Back in the room where the other two were, Amy innocently batted her eyes at Marienbard.

_What a cute little girl_, the maid thought.

Then without warning, Amy viciously bit into her servant's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raphael gallantly strode back in with a frown. "Really Marienbard? You're going to make a racket now? Why are you still in my employment?"

"SHE BIT MY DAMN NECK!" The usually calm green-haired maid was now livid. "AND YOU DON'T PAY ME!"

"Ah yes," Raphael said. "That explains why I still have you around. Well? What seems to be the problem?"

"SHE BIT ME! IN THE NECK!" Marienbard said, pointing an angry finger at Amy.

Raphael looked at Amy questioningly.

Amy shrugged and smiled cutely.

"Oh yes, that might happen sometimes," he said carelessly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh and you're probably some kind of vampire now."

"WHAT?"

"You might want to…inform the other servants lest they get complacent in their duties."

"WHAT?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "I would appreciate it if you would KEEP. YOUR. VOICE. DOWN!" he shouted as his voice increasingly grew in volume. "And is that all you can say? I suppose having a stupid name rubs off on your intelligence! Silly girl."

Marienbard screamed once more in frustration.

"Goodness, sounds like someone's been having a bad day," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, see to it that she is safe."

"Ha ha! Time for new world!" Amy and Marienbard heard as he walked away.

Amy smiled as she looked at the servant. "You can go and tend to that," she said, pointing to the two gaping, bloody holes in Marienbard's neck.

"Thank you, young master," she said, gritting her teeth. And she hurried away fuming, her hand clutching her neck to avoid dripping blood on the floor.

Raphael soon wandered into the room again. "Where's what's-her-face?"

"Nowhere important," Amy said. "What is it?

"I was thinking of taking a little bite…"

"Daaaaaddd! That's gross. Please don't say stuff like that."

"Ah well," he said walking out again. "Anyway, don't forget to take your rapier! You don't know what kind of sick freaks are out there!"

Amy rolled her eyes at the irony. "I have it right here. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"This world doesn't accept you, you know! That's why I'm creating a new world-"

"Okay, I got it!" Amy interrupted him and headed towards the main door.

She stepped outside and let the castle door close with a giant thud.

"And so it begins."


	2. Manly Man

I have to put something here otherwise the spacing gets messed up.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 – Manly Man<p>

* * *

><p>Amy, being an intelligent young girl, knew that the place where she would have the greatest chance of finding the cookies she wanted was the market.<p>

"I shall go to the market!" she announced to nobody in particular. A smile began to creep up on her face and her heart started beating faster. She was excited. This would be her greatest adventure yet. And the cookies would be delicious. She was sure of it. She looked around and after confirming that nobody was watching, started skipping to her destination while humming a lively little tune.

As she skipped into the marketplace, she noticed things seemed busier than usual. Especially for the afternoon. Not that she had ever been there before. She had been a frequent visitor to the marketplace back near her hometown to steal food but since Raphael had adopted her, the servants had handled all of the groceries. Amy ignored the nagging voice in her head that told her she didn't know what the market looked like when it was busy and decided it was busier than usual anyway. That would show the voice in her head who was boss.

"This rod will be your doom!"

Her head turned, looking for the source of the manly voice that rang through the air. Then she heard another voice. An inhuman one. Well it was more of a growl… Suddenly, people ran away from the voice, screaming. Amy went in the opposite direction, anxious to find out what was going on. Her mischievous heart hoped for some chaos. And maybe a little blood. No wait: a lot of blood.

A battle. A man about whom Amy could tell nothing, except that he was very manly and her heart fluttered as she saw his exposed chest as he was shirtless. He was facing a totally gross lizard-looking thing. Amy rolled her eyes. Where did these things come from? Her eyes were glued to the combatants the entire five seconds the battle lasted. The man's movements were odd. She had never seen this kind of style before. There was no doubt it was effective though.

"Nothing will come of hate," the man said after knocking out the lizard-man. The crowd that had just seconds before been running away from the lizard-man had suddenly surrounded the site of the skirmish and clapped impressively.

However, Amy was suddenly furious. Who was this fool spouting such utter nonsense like 'nothing will come of hate?' How dare he! He had no right to contradict her life's philosophy as if it meant nothing. Hate was everything! The only way to move forward in the world was to be ruthless. The child in her pouted but the newly formed vampire in her now wanted this man's blood.

She readied her rapier and dramatically walked closer to the man, wanting nothing more than to stab him and spout a ruthless catchphrase in his face as he begged for mercy.

But as she approached closer, she was stunned. This man… He…he…was beautiful.

He noticed her coming towards him and walked over to her, tightly gripping his rod. "Hello, I am Kilik. What's your name?"

For a moment, Amy felt as if she had lost the ability to speak. Sparks seemed to fly out of this man's totally in-shape body. His muscles were mesmerizing. All her previous thoughts of bloodlust were gone. She blushed when he spoke to her and looked away. "Amy…" she muttered.

He smiled. She melted. "Well Amy, is there anything I can help you with?"

Her face turned redder. She didn't even know that was possible! Damn hormones. And she was going to be stuck like this for a very long time. "…Amy" she said.

Kilik still had a friendly smile on his face. "Yes, I heard you. Now is there anything I can help you with?"

"Amy…" she repeated. What was happening to her? His manliness had reduced her to a stereotypical, gawking, obsessed with boys and way too easily excited teenage girl! Her reputation soooo did not need this right now.

She tried to move her lips and tongue in any way that would have produced a different sound than her name. But all that came out was… "Amy."

The smile from Kilik's face was now gone. He was bewildered. Could there be a problem with this girl? Maybe something…spiritual? Oh no! He gripped his trusty rod even tighter, prepared to use it if it became necessary to beat back evil spirits.

Amy was horrified. _Snap out of it_, she thought to herself.

"SAY IT NOW!" the voice in her head screamed.

"COOKIES!" she burst out.

Kilik nearly fell over. "What?"

Her mouth was set off. Coherent sentences were now impossible. "Daddy! New world! Hungry! Cookies! Fangs! Hate! Hate! Hate! SO SO MANLY!"

Kilik grew alarmed. This girl was clearly possessed.

"I'm a monster!" Amy wailed. Her rapier fell to the floor as she buried her face in her hands.

Kilik relaxed. Clearly, a possessed girl would never call herself a monster. This was simply a troubled young girl wearing a very inappropriate outfit suspiciously walking around in the afternoon with a very dangerous weapon.

"Amy, everything is going to be okay," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

He was actually touching her! Amy swooned.

"AH!" Kilik expertly caught her in his arms and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Amy scrambled to get back on her feet and pick up her weapon. "Yes," she said after clearing her throat awkwardly. "I must be going now. I must obtain some cookies for my father." Oh thank heavens, she could speak again!

"Oh… do you need any help?"

"No, I am fine." Amy now wanted nothing more than to get away from this man and the giant crowd that was now staring at her.

"Okay, I'll come along with you," Kilik said, completely ignoring Amy's words.

The crowd cheered again, applauding the man's heroic gesture.

Amy sighed and shrugged. It seemed he was one of _those_ people. Oh well, she would have to learn to behave herself in front of this man. And she had to use this opportunity to make sure that nothing like this happened ever again.

She looked at the darkening sky. She was ashamed of herself. In just a short amount of time, she had managed to tarnish her ruthless reputation beyond belief and made a fool out of herself. And she was still nowhere near any delicious cookies.

Then she remembered that her father was planning to destroy the entire world and cheered up a little. But she still had to get to those cookies before that happened!


	3. Party

Annnnd we're back! Figured I had to get in something at least once this year.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 – Party<p>

* * *

><p>"HYAAAA!"<p>

Amy watched as Kilik smashed the semi-large boulder in front of them that was in no way obstructing their path with his stiff unbending rod. She gazed in wonder at the long pole. It was so big yet he handled it expertly. He was undoubtedly a skilled warrior. How could one man be so perfect? In their short time together she had desperately found herself looking for hints of a flaw to no avail. She glimpsed down at her own small rapier and shook her head. There she was again, getting caught up in ridiculous fantasies. She really had to stop that and focus on the task at hand. There was only one thing that should have been on her mind. After all, this journey was about cookies.

"Why didn't we just go around it?" Amy asked pointing to the very visible path that was in front of them.

"We're helping other people," Kilik explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Who cares about the right thing to do? Who's ever gotten anywhere doing the right thing? The only way you're going to get anywhere in life is by being ruthless!" Amy huffed.

Kilik had a small smile. "Is that what you truly believe?"

"Wh-what?" Amy couldn't believe what he was saying. Was that what she truly believed? What a ridiculous question. Who did this handsome man think he was to ask her such an impudent question? She was the future ruler of the new world! It didn't matter if it was right or wrong; her way was the only way.

He looked up at the sky appearing very introspective. "I think you should hold off on that for a little while before you go deciding big things like that so quickly." He patted her on the head. She melted and almost let out a squeal. She was ashamed of herself almost immediately.

"Come on, let's go get you those cookies," he said taking steps down the path.

"Cookies. Cookies. Cookies," Amy muttered to herself. She had to be careful. If all conversation between them led to him even slightly touching her, she would be in big trouble. Not to mention, she might accidentally give away that she had feelings for the man. That would be a nightmare! Her reputation as the cold, soulless little girl which she enjoyed very much would be gone! She promised herself she wouldn't speak for the rest of the journey lest her feelings be discovered.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked five seconds later.

"You're actually rather talkative, aren't you?" Kilik grinned. "And here I was thinking you were some kind of possessed mute. I guess we just needed to spend some time together before you opened your mouth."

She blushed and turned away. "I j-just want to finish this task as quickly as possible." Did she? She felt herself growing more attached to the man as time went on. It was just the two of them. How romantic!

Amy looked around. Nothing looked familiar. "How did we even end up here?"

Kilik frowned in thought. "You know, that's a good question."

She stared at him. "Are you saying we're lost?"

"Maybe…"

"I thought you knew where we were going!" she said feeling rather annoyed. He didn't answer.

"I think I figured it out!" Kilik shouted out ten seconds later. All anxiety from Amy disappeared. He was so good at everything!

"I think I know why it seems like we're not progressing," Kilik started explaining to her. "It's just the two of us. With only two people, there's less dynamics at play and it's harder to keep it interesting when the pair in question i.e. us don't have a lot to go on."

Amy was confused…and slightly worried. "Wait, what?

"You know what we need? A third party member. Think of all the great teams that set out on epic quests: The Great Wall of China, Marco Polo Polo, The Genghis Khan Experience. They all had three members! That's why they were so successful! And that's what we need. A threesome! Nobody ever got anything done by just being in pairs."

Oh no. Was he actually saying what she thought he was saying? First of all, she had never heard of any of those groups he had just mentioned. She reminded herself to catch up on her studies when she had the time. Second, their time together might be fleeting! Why was he talking like this? It wasn't like she was some one-dimensional static Mary Sue right? She could develop her character; she just need a chance! She looked around desperately trying to see no one. She let out a small sigh of relief. She didn't know why but she felt as if being alone with this man was an important part of this journey. After all, this journey was about love! She had found it and was not going to let it go.

Kilik was muttering to himself. "Who could join us? If this journey is about cookies, then we might be best off with someone around Amy's age. Someone like…"

"WIND!"

They heard a loud cry in the distance. Amy's ears perked up. This was an enemy. She could sense it. Gripping her rapier tightly, she rushed towards the direction of the voice with Kilik following.

They reached the approximate area of the source of the voice. They saw a young girl equipped with tonfa-styled blades, about fifteen years of age, standing in the middle of a field.

They walked up to her and Kilik spoke first. "Are you okay?"

The girl seemed puzzled. "Yes, is there some reason I shouldn't be?"

"We heard someone screaming 'wind' and thought it might be an urgent matter."

The girl smiled. Amy didn't like it. It looked too friendly. "I'm sorry if I startled you. This is where I simply come and practice my battle quotes," she said.

"Battle what?" Amy found herself asking.

"Although it is not preferable, sometimes it becomes necessary to fight," the girl explained. "And when that moment comes, one must have phrases to scream at the top of their lungs throughout the battle in order to triumph."

Amy shook her head. "That…is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." Who was this silly stupid girl?

"Actually, she's right," Kilik interjected.

Amy's heart sank. This foolish girl was already doing enough damage to their chemistry. She had to get rid of her. Fast.

"You're telling me you have battle quotes too?" Amy asked Kilik with a frown.

"Of course I do."

"What are they?"

"You'll see another time," he said with a smile.

Amy was sad. She didn't have any battle quotes. "What's your name anyway?" she asked the girl who she hoped would not somehow end up joining them on their journey.

"I am Talim."

"What do you do?"

"I am the daughter of a shaman and I have sworn as my duty to restore peace to our land by seeking out the evil sword, Soul Edge," Talim replied heroically as the wind suddenly blew her hair and brought manly tears to Kilik's eyes.

Amy's suspicions were confirmed. She _was_ an enemy! And working for exact opposite cause as her to boot!

Talim's head turned as she looked at the red-haired girl. She sensed something was wrong. The air around her felt…strange.

Amy noticed Talim looking curiously at her. "Could you like stop looking at me? It's totally weird."

"I apologize. But the wind is telling me there is something…off about you."

"Yeah, I'm a vampire. No big deal or anything. Something that happened with my dad," Amy remarked casually, looking at her nails, wondering which ones she should use to scratch Talim's face off.

"Oh. I see."

"Well, now that we're all familiar with each other, I have to ask you something Talim," Kilik said in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join us on our journey? Amy must acquire some cookies for her father."

"I would love to," Talim replied not even questioning the strange nature of the so-called quest. She wanted to keep an eye on Amy in case something happened.

"Helllooooooo," Amy interrupted. "Are you even going to ask me?"

"Oh." Kilik paused and gave Amy a grave look. "Amy, as things stand now, it doesn't look like success in our journey is possible. We need help and Talim might be the one to provide us that."

She couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. But we can't go and start adding every little priestess, mummy and psychotic bipolar girl to our group," Amy pouted. "I want to be alone with- I mean, I want to actually finish this journey," she corrected herself, perhaps a bit later than she would have liked.

Kilik didn't notice anything strange. "Great," he smiled as he offered Talim his hand. "Glad to have you aboard Talim."

"I swear, if this turns out to be a regular thing, I might lose it," Amy warned her two companions. "Now let's go already. We've spent more than enough time at this dump."

_I sense potential for great evil in her_, Talim thought.

_I can't wait to kill her_, Amy thought.

_These girls look like they'll get along great!_ Kilik thought.

The party then set off.

Five minutes since the group had come back on to path, they spied another figure about 100 yards away.

"Great, who's this loser?" Amy said. They got closer and saw that it was a blonde girl with a sword and shield.

The girl waited until the party got close and started talking very fast, wildly gesticulating with her weapon. "Hey! I'm Cassandra. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation by the hill and was wondering if I could join your group! I know a bunch of cookie places so I could help you lots! You guys look like a lot of fun! You look like you could need my help anyway! And you look like you need some help summoning that wind! And you look like a very manly man that can make things go BOOM and could use a grown up girl like me with actual chest development instead of hanging around with two scantily clad minors and you look like you have a rich unmarried father!"

Amy let out a scream of frustration and stormed off in a huff, putting her years of pacing practice to good use.

The three others stared blankly watching the little girl grow smaller as she walked away alone.

"What's her problem?" Cassandra asked innocently.


	4. Chemistry

Back for more huh?

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 – Chemistry<p>

* * *

><p>The warm flames crackled as Amy closed her eyes, letting the heat caress her face. It had been a long and hard sixteen hours since she had first set out on her journey. She looked around at the many companions that had joined her since then and allowed herself a small smile. They really weren't that bad once you got used to them. She had never had many friends and as much as she hated to admit it, company was nice. She opened her eyes and looked at each of them in turn. Kilik, Talim, Cassandra…and this guy.<p>

She was no longer calm and thinking warm fuzzy thoughts about friends and how nice it was to have their companionship. Why was he even here? Ugh he was soooo not good looking like Kilik either. Just some nobody. A nuisance. He didn't even have a weapon!

The man's eyes met hers but Amy did not look away. She simply did not care what this man thought. His mouth doing this annoying open close thing like he wouldn't shut up. He brought the chicken leg to his mouth and stopped before it reached his mouth. "Can I help you?" he asked her, noticing her glare.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Amy burst out. She pointed to the rest of the party. "THEY obviously have some sort of purpose. THEY have reasons for being here. YOU don't. So tell me please, for the love of Dampierre, why you are anywhere NEAR me while I am on this very important quest!"

He put down the chicken leg he had been about to messily devour and what appeared to be a semblance of thinking flashed across his face. "Well…the food's good."

Amy scowled fiercely and turned her head toward Cassandra. "This is your fault, isn't it?"

"What ever do you mean dahhhling?" Cassandra said innocently, clasping her hands together and fluttering her lashes.

"We wouldn't be dragging this idiot along if he wasn't your brother-in-law, now would we?" Amy retorted.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know," Rothion pouted. The chicken leg fell to the floor as he put his hands on his hips in a show of disapproval.

"That's the point, you dumbass!"

Cassandra interjected. "Idiot or not, if something happened to him, I'd be the one in hot water. So I need you to promise me that you won't do anything crazy."

Amy glared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Where IS your sister anyway?"

"Who knows? Probably back home. Just between you and me, she's a bit on the…loose side," Cassandra yawned. She casually laid her head down on Kilik's lap near his groin which brought a bemused look to his face.

"What a whore," Amy muttered.

"I KNOW!" Cassandra replied. Amy froze for a second. She didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

"You should see what she wears when she goes outside. I mean her boobs have been getting bigger lately for some reason and she just BAM! lets them hang out," Cassandra continued while sculpting the alleged size of her sister's chest in the air.

"I didn't ask," Amy said. "If she's back home, what's keeping the idiot from going back instead of making us all suffer by bringing himself along on this trip with us?"

"We…had a slight fight…" Rothion answered.

"What?" Amy said in surprise.

Kilik frowned. "How bad was it that it's keeping you from going home?"

"I will pray for you," Talim said, who had been silent up to that point.

Rothion looked down with his hands running through his hair in frustration. "It's so stupid of her."

"…stupid…of her?" Amy said. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"No, no. It's definitely stupid on her part," he said with something that resembled a tear in the corner of his eye. "You see, my name is Rothion…and I'm an alcoholic."

The group was silent. Amy quickly grew angry again. "How can you be soooooo stupid? It honestly amazes me how every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot!" She had to restrain herself from pulling out her rapier at this time.

"Now, Amy. Let's settle down," Kilik started. He was growing nervous. It had been a long time since they had started out and they appeared to have made no progress. He understood tempers were on edge and he wanted to prevent any more fights.

"You can't possibly defend this guy's existence!"

"…Kind of harsh, don't you think?"

Amy stared at the ground in silence. She appeared to be thinking for a moment. "No."

Talim spoke up for the first time in a while. "It has been many days since we gathered and still we have not made any progress. I feel as if our lack of chemistry is impeding us on our quest. We must focus!"

"Talim you are absolutely right!" Kilik shouted, abruptly standing up. Cassandra, who still had her face in his lap fell to the ground.

"Hey! Warning next time maybe?" she pouted.

Kilik ignored her. "I think the most important thing we're lacking right now is FOCUS. Let's all gather in a circle and meditate."

The group proceeded to attempt to form a circle.

A few hours later…

"Are you freaking kidding me! We can't even make a damn circle? Something is seriously wrong here," the normally calm Kilik shouted.

"I swear it's Rothion!" Amy said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Ever since we met this fool, it's like we've been unable to escape this hidden realm of idiocy!"

Cassandra scratched her head. "You know, she's got a point."

Rothion looked around at the others in exasperation as a terrified smile slowly crept on to his face. "Oh come on…you don't actually believe what this…this…little…girl….is saying now, do you?"

Talim spoke with her eyes on the ground. "There is no denying that something is indeed off though."

Amy scoffed. "I've been saying this the whole time. He's throwing off our entire group chemistry. Next thing you know, we won't even be able to finish our sentences to each other because–"


End file.
